Broken
by mike420
Summary: Sami is captured by Black Hole troops and finds out how truly horrible war can be


Sami slammed the keyboard of the computer display in front of her and cursed her tone a mixture of disgust and rage with a hint of fear

Sami slammed the keyboard of the computer display in front of her and cursed a mixture of disgust and rage with a hint of fear. A look of utter disbelief was etched on her face as she gazed at the screen, the blinking lights of which displayed the utter rout her army had just suffered. She watched as the display showed what few troops Orange Star had left slowly retreating off the screen, away from the pursuing Black Hole forces.

Brushing a stray lock of orange-red hair out of her face Sami sat back in her chair and began to think. The young Orange Star CO's heart was pounding, she realized that Black Hole foot soldiers were slowly closing on her position from all angles and that she had little time to escape. The memory that her headquarters had a jeep popped into her head and she immediately jumped up and started to head out of the command room. The same idea must have come to her personal guard because they came through the door a moment later.

The head of the four man squad, a buff sergeant with a blond buzz cut, spoke quickly, "Ma'am this area has become untenable due to the fact that elements of our enemy are in close proximity to this headquarters. I would advise an immediate evacuation."

Sami nodded her head pleased that she had such a capable man charged with her protection, "I agree completely soldier let's go."

"You heard her men, move out", the sergeant ordered in a short, clipped tone. With that Sami and her guard began to jog down the corridor that led out of the command room. Sami's thoughts began to drift as they hurried towards the exit of the building at the far end of the hall; she began to reconstruct the battle in her head. She replayed the maneuvers that had led to her defeat. She went over the mistakes she had made and made a mental vow to not commit them again.

Sami was torn from her thoughts when a sudden burst of gunfire from down the hall ripped into the sergeant. The burst took off the top part of his head spraying blood and gray matter onto the soldier next to him. Several more bursts similarly exploded the heads of two more of Sami's guards. The remaining one shoved her into an adjacent room before a barrage of screaming bullets dropped him to the floor in a quivering, bloody ruin.

Sami lay on her back in the room her chest rising and falling quickly. Her heart was racing and she heard footsteps pounding along the floor in time with the blood pounding in her ears. She glanced desperately around the room for something that she could use to defend herself but it was bare except for a wooden conference table. She gulped and waited for her capture.

It came quite suddenly. A group of ten Black Hole soldiers burst through the door immediately training their assault rifles on her. When their brains comprehended what their eyes saw, a beautiful helpless young woman, they slowly lowered their guns. The soldiers slowly began to circle Sami like a pack of wolves, their black armor making them look like wraiths.

Sami took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She began to speak, "I am an Orange Star CO my name is…" she was cutoff when one of the Black Hole troops fired a burst into the floor causing her to scream in surprise.

The Black Hole troops removed their helmets and started to remove their body armor. Sami did not like at all the look she saw in their eyes. She began to back away but stopped when she felt the table press into her lower back. One of the Black Hole soldiers stepped forward and leered at her. He seemed to be the leader.

Sami regained her nerve and began to address him saying, "As a prisoner of war I am afforded the right to..."

"Shut up bitch", the leader snarled, cutting her off, "You talk too much, me and my boys are going to show you how you really should be using that mouth."

Lewd laughing followed the joke and the soldiers slowly began to approach Sami. _This can't be happening she thought,_ _losing the fight was one thing, but this? _Sami's mind was blank, her hope faded and was replaced by an icy terror. The Black Hole troops tensed, and Sami knew they were about to charge. Everything in the room was still.

They charged. Sami put up an admirable fight but against ten men there was no hope. She was swarmed and pinned to the table behind her in seconds. She thrashed and screamed, kicked and scratched, but to no avail. Slowly she was overpowered and held fast. Two men held down each of her limbs while another was behind her, yanking her head down by her orange hair. The leader of the troops stood before her, his drawers down, holding his bulging self in his hand.

Tears streamed down Sami's face as the men went to work. They tore her white tank top off and yanked down her tight green shorts. They rubbed and groped roughly at her private parts causing her to moan and arch her back. They laughed and taunted her for this reaction and she felt shame flood her. In a few moments she lay completely naked and the men drew back, still holding her down, allowing their leader to step forward.

He grinned wickedly as he examined her, "She's still a virgin", he said as he reached out to stroke her slit. She bit her lip to stop her moan from escaping. Seeing this he rubbed harder until she couldn't contain it anymore and moaned loudly. He smirked at this and said, "We'll take care of that, don't you worry. You might even enjoy it."

Sami closed her eyes as she felt him climb on top of her. She turned her head to the side to escape the kisses he slobbered on her face. His hands moved to her breasts and he massaged them. Sami tried to block it out but she couldn't, she tried to pull out of what was happening but what her body was feeling wouldn't allow her. The leader lowered his head to her breast and began softly suckle her nipples.

"Please", Sami moaned, "No." In response the leader grasped her head and yanked it up. With a grin he said, "What'd I say about that mouth. Time to teach you how to use it." With that he took himself in his hand and thrust it into Sami's mouth. She gagged and tried to pull away but he held her head firmly, forcing himself into her throat.. He tugged on the back of her head forcing her to slide her mouth up and down his shaft. She retched and tried to breath but couldn't, finally realizing with disgust that she had to suck to breathe.

The leader groaned softly and nodded saying, "That's right, like that." He released her head and began to run his fingers through her hair smirking at that fact that Sami's mouth was still working, sliding up and down him. She opened her eyes and stared at him in what she meant to be hatred, it only served to turn him on more. "That's right now put some tongue in it." Sami, hating herself and him the whole time, complied and began to stroke his shaft with her tongue. He laughed, "Yes, that's right you obedient little slut."

He allowed her to continue for a while before he pulled himself out her mouth. She gasped for air and spit out some of the vile substance he had released in her mouth. She barely had time to recover before he laid on top of her putting his face an inch from hers. She tried to look away but he seized her chin and roughly forced her to look into his eyes. "I'm going to fuck you now okay, and your going to make it good or I'll kill you."

Laughing the men holding Sami's legs yanked them apart. Their leader wasted no time in put himself between them. He took himself in his hand and with a animalistic snarl he plunged into Sami tearing her open. Sami screamed as she felt her virginity fall away. She was lost in the pain and pleasure that seized her body. She felt the leader moving inside her, felt him bucking wildly atop her. She lost control and her body began to reflexively move in time with his.

She accepted his kisses, letting his tongue inside her mouth and caressing it with hers. She moaned hard and moved in time with his thrusts, ignoring the terrible pain she felt. She blocked out everything she felt and focused on his mouth and in keeping her hips moving fast. He continued to buck for a while before he quivered, gasped, and released. She felt like she would be sick as she felt his semen coat her inside.

He laid on her for a moment before slipping out. He staggered away and lifted a hand to steady himself against a wall. With a contented grin on his face he pulled up his pants and zipped them. Then he turned to his men, who waited; hanging on his every movement like wolves waiting to feast. He nodded curtly and walked out of the room.

They were on her in moments each of them doing what their leader had before them. Sami screamed and cried as one by one they took turns climbing on her, thrusting violently and groping before finishing and pulling out. A few were impatient and forced themselves into her mouth, fearing what they would do she sucked hard using what she had learned from the leader to please them. She even accepted when they pulled out at the end to coat her face in sticky, salty fluid. The ones not on her took her hands and forced her to pleasure them while they waited their turn.

The last man seized her and rolled her over onto her front with an evil laugh. He roughly pinned her hands to her back with one hand while the other caressed and slapped her rear. Then he poised himself at the tip of her virgin ass and plunged in. She thrashed violently as he viciously thrust himself in and out of her, spanking her all the while. He finished inside her and staggered off life the rest.

Sami lay upon the table, bleeding and covered in sexual fluids. She felt pain nearly everywhere in her body. She felt nothing inside, like someone had snapped her spirit in two. She barely had the strength to silently cry. Around her the men slowly redressed in their armor and the leader entered again.

"All done here men?", he asked, to which the Black Hole troops nodded their assent, some throwing in lewd jokes.

The leader nodded and said, "All right let's go."

One of the Black Hole soldiers pointed at Sami, who still lay unmoving on the table, "What about her sir, shouldn't we take her with or kill her, she is one of Orange Star's most effective COs."

The leader thought about it for a moment then shook his head, "Forget her, she's broken, she won't lead an army ever again." With that the men exited the room leaving Sami alone. She didn't even have the heart to hatefully curse the man, because she knew in her heart he had spoken truthfully. She was broken.


End file.
